


of coffee shops and new friends

by sinceresapphire



Series: Tales from Crossover College [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: After class one day, Daisy ends up making a couple new friends who happen to be pretty attractive.





	of coffee shops and new friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something with my fave characters from Agents of Shield and DCTV, so this is the beginning of that. 
> 
> There will be ridiculousness and shenanigans as well as serious plot. 
> 
> I wanna have fun with this so there will be times it takes itself seriously and times it won’t.
> 
> If you have any ideas/suggestions/thoughts, feel free to hit me up [here.](shesthemuscle.tumblr.com/ask)

As the classes let out for the day, Daisy heads towards her favorite on-campus coffee shop when suddenly, she bumps into someone.

 

“Oh my g-d, I’m so sorry!” she says as she rights herself to keep from falling.

 

A warm hand gently grabs her upper arm.

 

“Don’t worry, it was my fault for not looking where I’m walking,” a male voice replies.

 

She looks up and up at the tall male who smiles brightly at her.

 

Unable to resist, Daisy returns the smile.

 

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The hallway starts to get more crowded so they move over to the side.

 

“So Mr. Tall and Handsome, do you have a name?” Daisy asks with a smirk.

 

She’s not sure what he looks like underneath his shirt but he felt very solid when she ran into him.

 

The man rubs the back of his neck as he is embarrassed a little by the comment.

 

“I’m Ray, Ray Palmer. It’s great to meet you.” Ray answers.

 

His name sounds familiar to her but she knows she’s never met him before as she would have remembered because he’s that good looking.

 

Then it occurs to Daisy.

 

“Oh! You’re in my dad’s philosophy class. He’s talked about you a few times.”

 

“You’re Doctor Zabo’s daughter? Wait….he talks about me?”

 

Ray isn’t sure what to make of that especially since his professor’s daughter is really pretty.

 

“Yup! My name is Daisy Johnson. He likes to talk about the students in his class who challenge him and or provide interesting insights he hasn’t thought of.”

 

Daisy is proud of her dad and the passion he has for his subject.

 

“I’m not sure I want to know which camp I fall into.”

 

Considering his words, she shrugs.

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure how he decided who falls into which camp either.”

 

This statement got her another smile from him.

 

“Oh! You’re not on your way to class, are you? I don’t want to make you late,” says Ray.

 

The panicked look on his face causes her to chuckle.

 

“You’re good. I’m done with classes for the day so I thought I’d hang out at the campus coffee shop. Care to join me?”

 

Daisy isn’t sure what possesses her to ask Ray to join her but she won’t mind the company if he does.

 

He grins at her, relieved he isn’t making her late.

 

“That’s Jitters, right?” he asks.

 

With the size of the campus, there were several coffee places so Ray wants to make sure he knows which one it is she has in mind.

 

Daisy nods her head.

 

“Then in that case, I’d love to join you.”

 

Clapping her hands, making a new friend is just what the doctor ordered; or rather, doctor-in-training as Jemma calls herself.

 

“Awesome! Let’s go get our caffeine fix.”

 

They both make sure they have their things then head in the direction of their destination.  

………

Ray opens the door to the café for Daisy and she smiles at him in thanks before stepping through the doorway.

 

It’s early afternoon so she’s not surprised to see a few tables open.

 

She leads the way up to the counter so they can order something to drink and eat, if either of them wants to.

 

“With how quick you asked the name of the café, how often do you come here, Ray?” Daisy asks as they wait in line.

 

“More often then I probably should admit too. I’m friends with a couple of the baristas here.”

 

He scans the counter but doesn’t see either of them.

 

“Oh really? What are their names?” she asks.

 

“Kendra and Iris. They’re pretty great,” he answers.

 

Soon, they’re at the counter and about to order their drinks.

 

“What can I get started for you? And can I get your name?” asks the barista.

 

Daisy looks at the menu one more time before deciding.

 

“I’ll have a medium mocha, thank you and my name is Daisy.”

 

The barista writes her order on the cup then her name before giving Daisy her total.

 

Once she’s paid, Daisy steps to the side so Ray can order his drink.

 

He orders a medium drip then joins her to the side so other customers can order their drinks.

 

“You want to find us a table while I wait for our drinks?” Ray asks.

 

Daisy nods her head.

 

“Sure, sounds like a plan. It will probably start to fill up in here soon then we’d have a harder time snagging a table.”

 

Looking around the coffeeshop, she decides to head to the other side where there are more free tables.

 

She chooses a table near the window with four chairs, one on each side then sits down and she’s sure Ray will be able to find her easily.

 

There’s something about Ray Palmer.

 

Maybe her dad will tell her more about him now that she’s met him in person.

 

Another customer walks too close to the table and hits her bag with her knee so she moves it to the other side so its between her and the window, safely out of harm’s way. If anything happened to her laptop, she’d be behind and that won’t fly.

 

Daisy looks up and spots Ray looking around with their drinks in hand so she waves at him.

 

He nods before making his way over to her.

 

“One medium mocha for you,” says Ray as he hands over her cup.

 

“Thanks Ray,” she replies before taking a sip.

 

Ray places his cup on the table before taking off his bag and setting it down on one of the empty chairs then pulls out the chair across from Daisy and taking a seat.

 

They take a couple moments to enjoy their drinks in silence.

 

It turns out it was a good idea to grab their table when they did because the coffee shop was starting to fill up.

 

As Daisy looks around the shop, Ray takes some time to look at her.

 

When she meets his gaze, he looks down at his coffee with a shy smile on his face.

 

“What are you studying here, if you don’t mind me asking?” asks Ray.

 

“I don’t mind. I’m Computer Science and Photography,” answers Daisy.

 

“That’s an interesting combination,” he comments.

 

Daisy shrugs as she takes a sip of her drink.

 

“The photography interest is from my mom who is a professional photographer,” she explains.

 

Ray nods his head.

 

“I’m Engineering and Physics myself,” he offers up.

 

“Cool. I take it then the philosophy class with Dad is one of those required classes.”

 

“It is but it’s a good class.”

 

A thought occurs to Daisy as she takes a sip of her mocha.

 

“Do you know Leo Fitz? He’s a friend of a friend who is in the Engineering program.”

 

Ray thinks about the name and people he knows in the department for a few moments.

 

“The name sounds familiar, I think that we’ve met a couple times but we’re not friends.”

 

Daisy nods her head because she knows its one of the bigger programs at the college.

 

“Fair enough. I think I’d remember if he mentioned you,” states Daisy with a smirk on her face causing him to blush again.

 

Ray thinks he should be used to comments like this because of his own friends.

 

As if that thought served as a summons, he hears a familiar voice.

 

“Hey Ray! How’s it goin’?”

 

The two of them look up and spot an African-American male heading their way who Ray instantly recognizes.

 

“Jax, hi! Good to see you, buddy!”

 

Daisy relaxes as soon as Ray makes it clear he knows the guy.

 

The moment he comes to a stop in front of the table, is the moment Jax catches sight of Daisy because there are a lot of people around and he only saw Ray from a distance.

 

“Well, hey there gorgeous. I’m Jax, Ray’s friend and totally open to being yours or more,” says Jax with a charming grin on his face.

 

She smiles back at him.

 

“The _pleasure_ is all mine, I’m Daisy.”

 

Ray chuckles because that was good but Jax wouldn’t have anything on Sara if she were here.

 

“Are you hanging around here for awhile or just grabbing a drink to go?”

 

Jax looks at Ray then back at Daisy then at Ray again.

 

“I was gonna grab and go but with such awesome company here, I think I’ll stay. If that’s cool with you both.”

 

Daisy and Ray share a look and a nod.

 

“The more, the merrier. So pull up a chair and join us,” says Daisy with a bright smile on her face.

 

Before he sits down, he hears his name being called.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Jax heads up to the pick up counter as Daisy looks at Ray.

 

“So how did you meet Jax?” she asks.

 

“We share the same advisor, Professor Martin Stein. Actually, somehow our main group of friends ended up with the same advisor even though half of us aren’t studying his field,” replies Ray.

 

“That’s awesome. It’s funny how things work out.” Daisy comments.

 

“We also all live on the same floor in our dorm,” he states.

 

“That’s convenient. I made friends with a bunch of my floormates as well.”

 

They pick up their drinks and take a sip.

 

Soon, Jax returns to the table and takes the seat between Ray and Daisy.

 

“Man, I don’t know about either of you but they sure know how to make a hella good cup of coffee here.”

 

Daisy raises her cup up and taps Jax’s then takes another sip.

 

“Tell me about it. I don’t get to come here as much as I want to but when I do, it’s so worth it,” she says.

 

Looking at the two men sitting with her, she smirks.

 

“Though, I think I have _another reason or two_ , besides good coffee to make an effort to come here more often.”

 

Jax matches her expression.

 

“I’m sure your _reasons_ would like that too.”

 

Daisy looks over at Ray who nods his head.

 

“What he said.”

 

She stares at him for a couple moments then laughs causing her new friends to laugh with her.

 

“I have to say…my _reasons_ are pretty charming in their own ways.”

 

Ray smiles then takes a sip of his coffee, trying to hide his embarrassment because he doesn’t get compliments like that, that often.

 

Relaxing in her seat, Daisy is pleased by her company.

 

Suddenly a phone goes off, causing them all to jump and spill their coffee.

 

Ray gets up from his seat to get napkins while Jax and Daisy remove anything that could be in harm’s way from the table.

 

“Everyone good? No one get coffee on anything important?” asks Ray.

 

Both Daisy and Jax shake their heads.

 

Ray wipes down the table then tosses out the napkins before everyone re-takes their seat.

 

Looking at his phone, Jax frowns.

 

“What’s up, Jax?” Daisy asks.

 

“Work out plans got cancelled and I could really use a workout,” he answers.

 

Daisy looks him up and down.

 

“It certainly shows….”

 

“This is like the third time this week, they cancelled.”

 

Tapping the table, she considers his situation.

 

“You know, I got a couple friends who hit the gym a lot. I could hook you up, if you want.”

 

Jax grins.

 

“Sounds good, appreciate it.”

 

“I’m seeing them tonight so I’ll talk to them. Though, I’m gonna need your number.”

 

“Depends. Are you going to make use of it too?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“In that case, I’ll happily give it to you.”

 

Jax takes Daisy’s phone and puts his number in as a new contact.

 

Then she turns to Ray.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting off easy, I want yours too.”

 

Ray smiles brightly before taking her phone and doing the same thing as Jax.

 

Once she gets her phone back, she fires of a text to both of their phones so they have her number as well which is quickly saved into their contacts.

 

Daisy’s phone goes off.

 

“Damn. Looks like we’re gonna have to cut this coffee date short. My bestie needs me.”

 

Jax looks at Ray.

 

“We probably should get going too. Rip’s liable to send out a search party for us because he thinks we get into too much trouble away from his supervision.”

 

Daisy raises an eyebrow at that comment.

 

“But I am _trouble_.”

 

Jax and Ray share another look but are spared having to reply as Daisy’s phone goes off again.

 

“G-d, Jemma is so impatient.”

 

They gather up their things and their coffees before heading outside to say goodbye.

 

“This was fun. We will have to do this again and you will have to introduce me to the friend with the interesting first name,” says Daisy who goes to hug Ray then Jax.

 

“Definitely. I look forward to getting to know you better,” replies Ray as he hugs her.

 

“I think we can have a lot of fun together,” says Jax.

 

On that note, Daisy waves goodbye to her new friends then heads off in the direction of her dorm.

 

Oh yes, she definitely plans to see them both again.


End file.
